


Una noche no tan terrorífica

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, First Love, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: A Trafalgar Law le encantaba la noche de Halloween. Salir en busca de caramelos con sus amigos, mientras reían y se enseñaban los disfraces era lo mejor para un niño de diez años. Esa noche, en cambio, conocería a un niño pelirrojo que haría que Halloween le gustase aún más.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Killer/Penguin (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	Una noche no tan terrorífica

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's nice to publish again another fic I wrote some time ago. I usually don't write this things with cute kids and fluff and so much looooove in there, with a lot of couples and so, buuuuut... There's always a first time for everything! Hope you like it, and feel free to coment :D  
> <3<3

_La noche del 31 de octubre está cargada de significado para muchas culturas. Desde que los hombres evolucionaron de los monos y comenzaron a comportarse como eso, como hombres, como seres humanos, han sentido un profundo respeto hacia la muerte. Seguramente por miedo a lo que se es desconocido, los seres humanos comenzaron a honrar a sus muertos. Con el paso del tiempo, estos primeros hombres se fueron esparciendo por el mundo, evolucionando en sociedad y conformando sus propias culturas identitarias, desde el norte hasta el sur, desde el este hasta el oeste. Y en todas ellas se venera la muerte y los muertos, tal vez por reminiscencia de aquellos tiempos lejanos en los que los seres humanos comenzaban a descubrir el mundo, comenzaban a ser conscientes de lo que eran y a utilizar el cerebro para realizar planteamientos cada vez más complejos._

_Y cada sociedad creó su propia cultura, y dentro de esa cultura, por supuesto, había un hueco guardado para los muertos. Ya desapareciera, o ya fuese conquistada por otra, la cultura ha permanecido inalterable en algunos aspectos, como en el caso de la concepción de la familia. Otro de los ejemplos es el rechazo a la muerte, el pánico más absoluto, y el desear a los fallecidos un buen viaje hacia lo desconocido. Un viaje de ida, principalmente, porque es lo habitual. Pero en ciertos momentos del año, en ciertos momentos de la vida, ese viaje puede tornarse de vuelta. Y entonces, los vivos, temen por lo que tienen: por su vida. Porque lo desconocido siempre da miedo, y lo natural es que los muertos permanezcan así, muertos._

Es por eso que la noche del 31 de octubre es tan especial, porque se eliminan las barreras que limitan el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos para que, esa noche, todos disfruten (o no), de la compañía del otro. Pero muchas sociedades actuales, en una mezcla de terror-adoración, han convertido esta noche en una de celebración, aunque siempre manteniendo el profundo respeto que la muerte infunde a los humanos. A todos sin excepción.

Un despreocupado Trafalgar Law se preparaba concienzudamente en su casa esperando impaciente a que sus amigos vinieran a buscarle. Su padre, Donquixote Doflamingo, era un amante de las fiestas, y más si había que disfrazarse. Aunque Law fuese un niño tranquilo y sosegado, bastante serio, no dejaba de ser un niño, y como una esponja, el entusiasmo de su padre había calado en él. Se estaba retocando su moreno cabello cuando llamaron a la puerta, y Law bajó corriendo las escaleras porque sabía que eran sus amigos que venían a buscarle. Y casi se cae por pisarse la capa, menudo susto se llevó el pequeño.

Ese año había decidido ir de vampiro: un disfraz clásico, pero siempre recurrente. Se había pintado unas ojeras con maquillaje que extrañamente tenía su padre, y un gracioso hilo de sangre discurría por las comisuras de su boca, en la cual llevaba unos colmillos de pega. Como ropa, una camisa con chorreras granate y unas mallas negras, y como toque de gracia, una capa negra y larga que le llegaba hasta los pies.

Fue su padre quien abrió la puerta, también disfrazado, pero de calabaza viviente. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta naranja con rayas verticales negras, verdaderamente hortera, una camisa negra y una graciosa pajarita verde. Y por supuesto, su toque personal, las gafas rosas. Al abrir la puerta, los chicos saludaron educadamente, pues aquel hombre les provocaba pavor.

–Buenas noches, chicos –saludó el rubio con esa enorme sonrisa que a más de uno ponía los pelos de punta–. Law-chan bajará enseguida.

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el nombrado salía por la puerta con un saquete en forma de calabaza en sus manos para recoger los caramelos que esa noche recibiría. Saludó entusiasmado a sus amigos y apenas se despidió de su padre, pues estaba enfrascado en el increíble disfraz de su amigo Penguin, que iba de momia y se había envuelto el cuerpo entero en papel higiénico. Aunque siempre con su gorrito a cuestas, incluso disfrazado. Su otro amigo, Shachi, iba de científico loco con una bata blanca manchada de sangre y un saco a la espalda donde guardaba extremidades amputadas (de mentira, por supuesto). Y él tampoco se había quitado esa gorra verde que llevaba a todas partes.

Los tres amigos se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad, donde todas las casas se habían contagiado de ese espíritu festivo adornando paredes y verjas, árboles y farolas con muñecos, esqueletos, pequeñas brujitas o calabazas naranjas con sonrisas tétricas. El rubio suspiró al ver a su hijo corretear con sus amigos en dirección a la primera casa, la de sus vecinos de enfrente, donde una anciana les abría la puerta y les tendía una bandeja llena de dulces. Law apenas tenía diez años, y para Doflamingo fue ayer cuando le tuvo que dar su primer biberón.

–No te preocupes por él –habló su hermano Corazón desde las escaleras, ya con el pijama puesto y un vaso de leche caliente en la mano–. Estará bien.

–No es por eso por lo que suspiro… –contestó el mayor desde la puerta, echando un último vistazo a su hijo, para luego cerrar–. Es solo que añoro esos años de juventud.

–Doffy, aún eres joven –rio el otro rubio, y de la risa casi se cae por las escaleras–. Bueno, me voy a dormir que ha sido un día muy duro. Te dejo al cargo de los niños que vengan, he preparado caramelos de sobra.

–Buenas noches, Cora-san –se despidió regalándole una bonita sonrisa, de esas que escasamente hacía, y se marchó al cuarto de estar a esperar a que llamasen los niños.

Los amigos ya habían llenado sus saquetes por la mitad cuando se encontraron con Luffy, un niño un par de años más pequeños que ellos con el que jugaban a veces en el parque. El pequeño iba acompañado por su amiga Nami, una niña muy mandona que siempre pedía dinero a los chicos para el almuerzo. Luffy, como niño desastre que era, iba con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y una camisa roja, su sombrero de paja característico, y un parche en el ojo fingiendo ser un pirata, mientras que la pelirroja iba vestida de bruja. Hasta llevaba una escoba con la que pegaba al moreno cuando hacía algo mal.

–Hola, Mugiwara-ya –le saludó Law escondiendo sus caramelos, ya que conocía lo largas que podían ser las manos del pequeño cuando tenía comida cerca–. ¿Qué haces solo con Nami-ya? –preguntó curioso, pues Luffy siempre estaba rodeado de sus compañeros–. ¿Y tus amigos?

–¡Torao! –gritó el moreno, y se lanzó a sus brazos amistosamente–. Hemos perdido a Zoro y Sanji, y Usopp no ha salido de casa porque tenía miedo. Es un cobarde, _shishishi_.

–¿Queréis venir con nosotros? –intervino Penguin, siempre tan amable.

–La verdad es que tenemos un plan en proceso –se rio el pequeño con esa enorme sonrisa inocente–. ¡Vamos a ir a casa del viejo Shanks a tirarle huevos! Pero es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie –dijo poniéndose un dedo en la boca, haciendo el gesto de guardar silencio.

–Luffy, primero debemos buscar a Sanji-kun y Zoro –dijo Nami algo preocupada por sus amigos. Sabía que estarían bien, pero siendo como eran esos dos, que no se soportaban ni un minuto, seguro que habían acabado cada uno por un lado. O Zoro se había perdido y Sanji lo estaba buscando por toda la ciudad–. Vamos, hay que darse prisa.

–¡Nos vemos, Torao! –se despidió el pequeño agitando la mano mientras corría calle abajo seguido de la pelirroja, quien procuraba que no se le cayese ningún caramelo, y menos las monedas de oro que le habían dado en una casa, esas monedas de chocolate que eran sus favoritas porque se parecían al dinero de verdad.

*****

Unas manzanas más allá, dos muchachitos caminaban por las calles algo perdidos. Uno iba disfrazado de la mismísima Muerte con una túnica negra y una guadaña, y el otro, de cocinero asesino con una bandeja en la que servía una bonita cabeza humana con ensalada y tomate.

–¡Por tu culpa nos hemos perdido, Zoro! –le regañó Sanji realmente molesto. Ahora ya no podía pasar la noche junto a Nami-san, como él quería.

–¡Deja de repetir lo mismo, cocinero! –contraatacó el peli-verde, molesto también porque las culpas siempre recaían en él. ¡Que las calles se movieran de sitio no era cosa suya!–. Vamos a buscar más caramelos, tengo pocos –dijo mientras miraba su saquete casi vacío.

–¡Eso te pasa por no ser amable con los vecinos! –le volvió a regañar el rubio–. Si fueses simpático te darían tantos caramelos como a mí, ¿ves? –dijo enseñándole su bolsa, repleta de dulces y golosinas.

–P-Pero no es culpa mía… –contestó el niño apenado y cabizbajo–. Yo soy así…

–Está bien –suspiró el rubio, y agarró un puñado de caramelos y se los entregó a Zoro–. Puedes quedarte con éstos, tengo demasiados y mi abuelo no me deja comerme todos porque dice que se me caerán los dientes como a él.

Zoro lo miró atónito, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. A veces (muy pocas veces) Sanji era realmente bueno con él. Bueno, en general era bueno con todo el mundo. En el fondo le envidiaba, quería ser tan amable como él. Estúpidamente posó sus ojos en el saco de caramelos, ahora más lleno porque el rubio le había dado unos cuantos.

–G-Gracias –acertó a decir el peli-verde casi en un susurro y apartando la vista, aún más rojo.

–¡N-No hay por qué darlas! –exclamó Sanji arrebolado como él–. Y ahora, venga, vamos a buscar a Luffy y Nami-san –y le agarró la mano al peli-verde y comenzó a andar, pero Zoro hizo fuerza y le obligó a pararse–. ¿Por qué te paras ahora?

Y el peli-verde le dio un beso, un beso dulce y tímido que apenas duró una milésima de segundo. El rubio lo recibió sorprendido, y sus ojos vieron cómo Zoro cerraba los suyos con fuerza, y también vieron ese gracioso sonrojo del pequeño en sus mejillas. Pero en realidad él era el que más rojo estaba de los dos amigos.

–¿¡Q-Qué haces!? –gritó Sanji cuando se separaron–. ¡No hagas esas cosas aquí, alguien nos puede ver! V-Venga, vamos a buscar al resto.

El cocinero comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero Zoro se había quedado atrás sin moverse. Le había dado ese beso con toda su buena intención, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero que Sanji le dijera aquello le dolió.

El peli-verde conocía al rubio desde que tenía uso de razón, pues vivían en el mismo bloque de pisos y habían jugado desde siempre porque tenían la misma edad. Pero un día se enfadaron mucho, como nunca antes se habían enfadado, y Zoro se marchó a su casa abandonando a sus amigos en el parque, que es donde estaban jugando esa tarde. Sanji lo siguió porque Nami, como única que allí tenía algo de conocimiento, le ordenó que se disculpara, y claro, el rubio no sabía decirle que no a la muchacha. Zoro estaba ya en su portal a punto de subir a su casa cuando Sanji le paró los pies. Sanji intentó disculparse, pero el peli-verde estaba tan molesto que le gritó y subió a su casa. Pero el rubio era muy persistente y no iba a darse por vencido, así que le siguió de nuevo y le paró en el tercer piso, justo en la puerta de su casa. Y cuando Zoro iba a soltarle algún improperio que había aprendido de su tío Mihawk, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sanji le plantó un beso. Y como por arte de magia, todo el enfado se esfumó. Hacía ya un año de eso, y cuando estaban solos jugando o en el colegio, algún que otro beso caía.

–¿Zoro? –le llamó Sanji-. ¡Date prisa, alguita! –pero el nombrado sólo agachó la cabeza y se cubrió con la capucha negra que traía su disfraz. El rubio, al verlo así, se acercó de nuevo a él–. Venga, Zoro, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

–T-Tú… ¿Ya no quieres más besos míos? –preguntó el peli-verde con un hilo de voz, y alzó el rostro para mirar los ojos de Sanji, esos preciosos ojos azul cielo.

–¿¡A qué viene eso ahora!? –exclamó Sanji rojo como un tomate. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Jamás había visto a Zoro triste… La verdad que daba mucha pena, parecía un cachorrillo perdido con esos ojos negros algo húmedos, como si fuese a llorar–. ¡N-No es momento para eso, Zoro!

–¡Respóndeme! –insistió el niño disfrazado de Muerte. Quería saber la respuesta, porque a él le encantaban sus besos con Sanji. Pero claro, eso no lo diría ni muerto–. ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que no me lo digas! –y se sentó en el suelo como un indio con piernas y brazos cruzados, haciendo un mohín muy adorable.

–Maldito marimo-kun… –suspiró el cocinero, y se sentó enfrente del muchacho–. ¿Te has enfadado por el beso? –pero Zoro no respondió, continuó con su mohín–. En ese caso, no me queda otra opción…

Y ahora fue Sanji quien buscó los finos labios de Zoro en un casto beso que duró algo más. Y por arte de magia, como la primera vez, el enfado de Zoro se esfumó.

–¿Ya estás contento? –ahora el rubio parecía el enfadado–. Zoro, tienes que entender que no podemos darnos besos así como así. Si nos ven y se chivan a mi abuelo… ¡Seguro que me castiga! ¡Y tu tío también, que siempre está enfadado! –ese comentario hizo reír al peli-verde.

–Oye, cejillas… –le interrumpió el otro–. C-Cuando sea mayor, ¿t-te podré dar más b-besos?

–¡Z-Zoro! –gritó el cocinero más rojo que un tomate. Esa pregunta le había dejado fuera de juego. ¿Y ahora cómo respondía a eso sin decir directamente que sí?–. ¡P-Pero solo si te conviertes en el mejor con las espadas!

–¡Entonces entrenaré todos los días! –Zoro sonrió ampliamente, pues aquello le había hecho inmensamente feliz. Sanji le sacaba de sus casillas muchas veces, de hecho no hacían otra cosa que pelear, pero por alguna extraña razón, entre ellos había algo más.

–¡Pero ahora hay que buscar a Nami-san y a Luffy! –le bajó del cielo el rubio, y le tendió una mano para que se levantara, pues él ya estaba de pie.

Zoro la agarró con gusto y se levantó, y ambos comenzaron a andar sin soltarse el uno del otro, curiosamente más felices que cuando se habían despertado esa mañana.

*****

Trafalgar y sus amigos se habían recorrido ya unas cuantas casas, todas de su barrio y alguna más del barrio de al lado, y sin saber muy bien cómo, habían acabado en el parque en el que solían jugar los fines de semana. Era un parque grande, pero siempre iban al mismo sitio: a las casas de madera y los enrejados que había en la arena. Les encantaba subir hasta arriba del todo, a pesar de que Law era siempre el más reticente para jugar. Y allí se dirigieron los tres amigos, aunque cuando llegaron, comprobaron que su sitio había sido usurpado por otros niños que estaban enfrascados contando el botín de la noche.

Eran tres niños, de la misma edad a pesar de que eran más altos y algo más fuertes que ellos. Había un chico bastante alto y delgado, con un cabello desordenado de un extraño color azul mohoso, que iba disfrazado de zombi con un montón de cortes por la cara y los brazos; el otro era un rubio de melena al viento enfundado en un mono negro con unos guantes con garras y una careta blanca; el tercero, quien parecía el líder del grupo, era un muchacho con cara de pocos amigos y pelo rojo como el fuego, bastante alborotado, que iba disfrazado de hombre-lobo con unas graciosas orejas también rojas y una cola de pelo muy larga y esponjosa, además de llevar la cara maquillada como este animal.

–Hay unos niños en nuestra caseta –se quejó Shachi, pero no movió un dedo por echarles de allí porque parecían peligrosos.

–Es nuestro sitio –sentenció Law, y se dirigió hacia ellos con decisión.

–¡E-Espera, Law! –le gritó Penguin–. Conozco a esos chicos, son del orfanato, ¡y son muy fuertes!

–Me da igual –le contraatacó el moreno–. Ese es nuestro sitio.

Y el grupo de amigos se acercó a la caseta, que estaba en alto gracias a una estructura de madera. El primero en escalar fue Law, seguido por sus amigos, aunque éstos no tenían ningunas ganas de subir. Cuando estuvieron todos en la plataforma, los otros niños se les quedaron mirando de malas maneras. Shachi, que era el más cobarde de todos, comenzó a temblar sólo de ver a aquel zombi. De verdad que parecía un muerto viviente.

–Este es nuestro sitio –habló el vampiro calmado pero serio, sin dejarse asustar por unos desconocidos, que encima eran niños de su edad.

–Haber llegado antes –le espetó el pelirrojo, y continuó separando los caramelos por sabores.

–Este es nuestro sitio –volvió a repetir Law, esta vez más serio–. Fuera de aquí.

–¿Es que no escuchas? –preguntó el chico bastante molesto, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al moreno para intimidarle, pero Law no se movió de su sitio–. Ahora estamos nosotros, así que marchaos si no queréis recibir una paliza.

–¡No! –gritó Law, y se cruzó de brazos estoicamente con un mohín en su cara demasiado adorable como para tomarle en serio.

Al hacer ese gesto, los ambarinos ojos del muchacho-lobo se posaron en la cesta de dulces del vampiro, pues estaba a rebosar. Pero sobre los dulces, en la superficie, flotaba uno que especialmente le gustaba: un bombón de chocolate negro. Ese amargo sabor era su favorito por encima de cualquier otro. Y ya que él no había conseguido ningún premio así, que ese mocoso tuviera le indignaba sobremanera. Sin decir palabra, se puso en pie y, acercándose al moreno, introdujo sus zarpas en el saquete de caramelos y agarró unos cuantos, entre ellos el preciado chocolate negro.

–¿¡Pero qué haces!? –le chilló Trafalgar más que enfadado. ¿Quién se había creído ese chico? ¡Esos eran sus caramelos!–. ¡Devuélvemelos, son míos!

–Tienes un saco entero, no te quejes y comparte un poco –le espetó el pelirrojo como si nada–, niño mimado.

–¿¡Qué!? –esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Él, ¿un niño mimado? Ese chico se estaba ganando un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero el moreno no era tonto y sabía que estaba en desventaja de fuerza, así que optó por empujarlo, que con la inestabilidad del suelo de madera podría tener suerte y hacer que cayera–. ¡Te vas a enterar!

Y fue corriendo hacia el niño-lobo para empujarle, pero con tan mala suerte que, quizá por la adrenalina del momento, sus pies se tropezaron con un tablón mal colocado y cayó estrepitosamente encima del pelirrojo. El lobito quedó apoyado sobre sus codos y con las piernas abiertas, y el pequeño vampiro, con el cuerpo entre las piernas del otro y los brazos, para su fortuna, apoyados en el suelo sin rozar el cuerpo del niño.

Ninguno supo cómo reaccionar, y sólo alzaron la vista en un vago intento por culpar al otro. Y en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Los ambarinos ojos del niño se posaron en los orbes grises de Law, estando los dos algo ruborizados por la posición en la que se encontraban. Estaban demasiado cerca, incluso unos niños como ellos sabían que había límites en el espacio vital de las personas, y los estaban traspasando sin pudor alguno. Pero por alguna extraña razón, eran incapaces de moverse. Esos ojos eran tan hipnóticos.

Ámbar y metal. Oro y plata. Hacían una combinación más que perfecta. Única.

Pero pronto algo los sacó de su ensoñación. El suelo comenzó a vibrar, a temblar, y los restantes chicos de pie tuvieron que pegarse a las paredes para no caerse al suelo. Todos se miraron entre sí aturdidos, y antes de que pudieran hablar, la caseta volvió a zarandearse.

–¡Bajad de ahí, malditos niños insolentes! –se escuchó un grito, una voz de ultratumba que puso a todos los pelos de punta.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó uno de los niños, el enmascarado rubio desenfundando sus cuchillas de plástico, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a perturbar su paz.

–¡He dicho que bajéis! –se volvió a escuchar–. ¡No me hagáis enfadar porque será peor para vosotros!

–¡KYAAAAA! –chilló Shachi muerto de miedo–. ¡Es el Hombre del Saco, y viene a por nosotros!

Y contagió el pánico al resto de niños, que enseguida se esfumaron de la caseta bajando por cualquier reducto. Y en efecto, ahí abajo había dos hombres ocultos bajo largas capas negras, y uno de ellos llevaba un saco. Justo lo que les faltó para salir despavoridos como ratoncillos asustados en cualquier dirección, cada uno por un lado. Law fue el último en reaccionar, y al ver que el lobito había agarrado su saquete de dulces y había salido pitando de allí, le siguió. No pensaba renunciar a sus golosinas, y menos si era ese niño quien se las quedaba.

Penguin le llamó, pero el moreno no le hizo caso y continuó corriendo hacia la otra punta del parque, por donde el chico-lobo se había marchado. Por el contrario, Penguin y los dos restantes muchachos, el zombi y el enmascarado guerrero, corrieron hacia la entrada principal, pues estaba bien iluminada y, aunque era una tontería, estar bajo una farola calmaba mucho. Shachi, que había sido el primero en huir, se había perdido por los árboles del parque en otra dirección, muy asustado.

–¿No te has pasado un poco, Ace? –preguntó un rubio con cabeza de piña y voz terriblemente monótona, relajada en el extremo.

–Son niños, que aprendan que este es nuestro sitio –contestó el otro muchacho, un moreno de pecas–. Yo a su edad no andaba por ahí como si nada.

–Tampoco eres tan mayor –sonrió el chico ladinamente–. Te recuerdo que has cumplido los 17 hace nada, aún sigues siendo un crío.

–¡Cállate! –le espetó el pecoso molesto y sonrojado–. Sólo tienes dos años más que yo, no te hagas el mayor por eso –e hizo un mohín de lo más adorable para su pareja, el cual no pudo resistirse y se acercó a él para atraparle entre sus brazos.

–¿No tenías tantas ganas de subir? –susurró de forma erótica, haciendo que el pecoso se sonrojase aún más y hundiese la cabeza en su pecho–. ¿A qué esperas?

–¿H-Has traído todo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad, se había puesto bastante nervioso.

–Lo tengo todo en el saco –respondió el rubio jugueteando con los mechones del cabello de su pareja–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora ya no tienes ganas de hacerlo? ¿No te atreves? –preguntó con voz pícara, queriendo provocar al otro.

–¡P-Por supuesto que quiero! –contraatacó el chico alzando la vista–. P-Pero…

–Ace, accedí a esta proposición porque tenías muchas ganas de hacerlo al aire libre, y he traído las mantas y el lubricante y todo –comenzó el mayor, algo serio–. Y ahora que me había hecho a la idea, no te vas a echar para atrás porque sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando te tengo entre mis brazos.

–¡M-Marco, no digas cosas tan embarazosas! –le reprendió el moreno más rojo que un tomate, su novio a veces podía ser muy directo–. B-Bueno, vamos arriba antes de que alguien nos vea…

Y la parejita subió por la estructura de madera hasta llegar a la caseta, donde encontraron un montón de caramelos de los niños a los que habían echado.

*****

–¿¡Dónde está Shachi!? –preguntó la momia cuando los tres pararon en la entrada, recobrando el aliento por la carrera a contrarreloj que habían hecho–. ¡Pensaba que nos seguía!

–Creo que ha ido hacia los árboles y el estanque –apuntó el niño rubio, pues tenía unos reflejos de miedo. Siempre había querido ser como los superhéroes de los cómics, pero sin poderes. Su sueño era convertirse en algún ninja o espía de mayor.

–¡Oh, no! Debo ir a buscarle, con lo miedoso que es seguro que está llorando en un rincón –dijo preocupado su amigo, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

–¡Espera! –le agarró del brazo–. Si vas tú solo, podría ser peligroso. No es por ofenderte, pero no pareces muy fuerte. Lo mejor será que hagamos equipos y nos dividamos para encontrarlo.

–¡O-Oye, yo también soy fuerte! –le contestó el castaño, soltándose de su agarre, molesto. Aunque sus palabras habían herido su orgullo, Penguin era consciente de ello. Además, la idea de dividirse por equipos era interesante–. Pero eso de dividirnos por equipos sería útil –pero el niño pronto apuntó algo evidente–. Aunque… Somos tres, ¿cómo vamos a dividirnos? Uno siempre se quedará solo.

–Yo puedo ir solo –intervino el zombi, que hasta entonces había estado callado, observando a su amigo y al nuevo chico.

–¿Estás seguro, Heat? –preguntó el rubio algo preocupado.

–Sí, vosotros podéis ir juntos –y sonrió a su amigo levemente, queriéndole decir algo. Y sin tardar, el zombi se perdió por los árboles en dirección al estanque.

–¿Y-Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Penguin, pues no estaba seguro de que aquel chico tan lento y parsimonioso pudiera encontrar a su amigo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues el rubio parecía estar debatiendo internamente. Bendita máscara, menos mal que no dejaba ver el sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas por el comentario de su amigo Heat.

*****

Trafalgar corría todo lo que sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas le permitían, pero ese chico era más alto, y también más fuerte. Debía practicar algún tipo de deporte, mientras que él era un negado en Educación Física. Pero el pelirrojo pareció aminorar la marcha cuando llevaban unas cuantas calles fuera del parque, y al final se paró exhausto para recobrar el aliento.

–¡Devuélveme mis caramelos! –le gritó Law muy molesto. Encima de haber corrido un montón sin saber dónde estaba ahora, se había separado de sus amigos. Genial. Ese pelirrojo se las iba a pagar–. ¡Son míos! Tú tienes los tuyos.

–Se han quedado en la caseta de madera –contestó el lobito con cara de pocos amigos. Creía haber despistado al chico, pero era más persistente de lo que aparentaba–. Aquí hay muchos, dame unos pocos.

–¡No! –y Law agarró la cesta con los caramelos, dedicándole una inquisitorial mirada al muchacho que tenía delante–. ¡Son _mis_ caramelos!

El lobo iba a rechistar cuando el graznido de un cuervo se escuchó por toda la calle, desértica y mal iluminada. Ambos niño pegaron un brinco, y pronto vieron como el pájaro se posaba en la rama de un árbol de un jardín particular, el de la casa de enfrente justamente. Una vivienda grande, de tres plantas, pero abandonada. El jardín estaba plagado de hierbas, casi tan altas como los niños, puertas y ventanas estaban tapiadas con maderos, una parte del tejado estaba hundida, y las paredes ya dejaban ver el ladrillo debajo del yeso y la pintura. Era una casa con un aura mágica, y en esa noche tan especial, parecía la mansión del terror.

–¡La casa de Caesar Clown! –exclamó el pelirrojo, pues la reconoció al instante. Se había pateado esas calles tantos años que se las conocía como la palma de su mano. Y ese lugar, rodeado de tal leyenda, era lo mejor para un niño de diez años–. Vamos a entrar.

–No me ignores –se molestó el moreno, viendo como el lobo abría la valla de hierro oxidado muy decidido–. Yo no voy a entrar ahí, así que te quedas solo.

–¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con sorna, escudriñando una bonita y pérfida sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que enervó la sangre de Law–. Vete a tu casa, niño mimado, aún eres muy pequeño para entrar aquí.

–¡Te digo que no soy un niño mimado! –se quejó Law–. Y tampoco soy un cobarde, pero no quiero entrar ahí.

–¡Gallina, gallina! –se rio el niño, enfadando más aún a Trafalgar, quien acabó siguiendo al pelirrojo y adentrándose en la mansión abandonada.

–¿De quién es esta casa? –preguntó Law antes de que el niño-lobo quitase los tablones que tapaban la puerta.

–¿No sabes quién era Caesar Clown? –le contestó con otra pregunta, sorprendido. Todo el mundo en el barrio conocía a ese hombre y su misteriosa vida–. Era un científico loco, y decían que hacía experimentos humanos en el sótano. Un día, estaba trabajando con bebidas de colores y algo salió mal, y murió en una explosión –explicó el niño de la mejor forma que sabía, pues no tenía ni idea de Química–. Algunos dicen que se ahorcó en el sótano porque, bueno, como estaba loco y eso…

–¿Y por qué quieres entrar? –inquirió el moreno. Esa historia le había puesto los pelos de punta–. Volvamos al parque con el resto.

–No tengas miedo, niño –se volvió a reír el pelirrojo–. Ya he entrado antes. Pero hoy, como es 31 de octubre, igual encontramos al fantasma de Caesar, quién sabe…

Y sin dudar, apartó las tablas y entró en la casa, iluminada escasamente por la luz que se colaba por las maderas de las ventanas y la puerta. Law dudó, pero al final entró también. No quería que le acusara de no tener agallas, pues a fin de cuentas él se creía valiente e inteligente. Cruzaron el hall a tientas, y entraron en el salón. La habitación olía a viejo y a cerrado, y había bastante humedad en el ambiente. La luz dejaba intuir un par de sofás, un aparador vacío, un escritorio y una enorme estantería llena de libros. A cada paso que daban, la madera del suelo crujía estrepitosamente, haciendo que los niños estuvieran alerta por si acaso. Porque no sabían lo que podía haber allí.

Inconscientemente, Law se iba acercando más y más al pelirrojo, hasta el punto de agarrar su peluda cola de lobo e ir tras él, pegándose a su espalda. A pesar de tener la misma edad, el niño le sacaba una cabeza al moreno, y eso en parte le tranquilizaba. Si pasaba algo, sabía que ese chico era fuerte. Cuando estaban a punto de salir del salón para ir al comedor, la habitación siguiente, escucharon un ruido que les puso los pelos de punta. En el piso de arriba, algo de cristal se había caído al suelo y se había roto. Los niños se quedaron petrificados en el sitio, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado.

–V-Vámonos de aquí –susurró Law, ciertamente asustado. Tanto miedo tenía que estaba estrujando entre sus manos la cola del disfraz del pelirrojo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el otro con sorna, ocultando su inquietud–. ¿No quieres conocer a Caesar Clown?

Se escucharon unos pasos, pequeños y rápidos, y eso puso más nervioso a Law, quien se agarró a la cintura del pelirrojo hundiendo su cabeza en la espalda de éste. El lobo se giró para apartar al moreno, pues tanto contacto no le gustaba porque se ponía nervioso, incluso sus mejillas se habían coloreado levemente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su vista se posó en una esquina de la habitación. Estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir una figura alta y delgada, y enseguida vino a su mente la imagen del científico loco.

–¡CAESAR CLOWN! –gritó muerto de miedo, y agarró del brazo a Trafalgar y lo arrastró corriendo hacia la salida.

Justo en el pasillo, un gato negro bajaba por las escaleras, y los niños se dieron el segundo susto de muerte en menos de tres segundos, haciendo que sus poros supurasen adrenalina y su corazón bombease sangre desenfrenado. Esta vez fue Law quien chilló. Y los dos muchachitos salieron a toda velocidad de la casa sin mirar atrás ni una vez, y sin tapiar de nuevo la puerta. Corrieron un par de calles, y cuando creyeron estar a salvo, pararon para recobrar el aliento.

–¡Awaaaah, qué miedo! –se rio el pelirrojo, pues a pesar de haber creído morir en la casa, ese tipo de situaciones le encantaban. Estar al borde del peligro era su estilo de vida–. Ha faltado poco para que nos convirtiésemos en experimentos del loco.

–¡C-Calla, no lo digas! –le regañó Law, pues el niño aún estaba temblando de miedo.

–Me vendría bien un caramelo para pasar este mal trago –comentó, y miró al moreno en busca de un dulce. Pero éste no tenía el saquete de chucherías.

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó Trafalgar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. He tirado la cesta en esa casa cuando hemos salido corriendo. ¡Ahh, qué mal!

–Menuda faena… –dijo el pelirrojo, dedicándole una bonita mirada inquisitorial–. Muy bien hecho, genio.

–¡Ha sido todo culpa tuya! –le gritó el vampiro, señalándole con el dedo–. Si no hubieras gritado, no habría tirado la bolsa de dulces.

–¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!? –se quejó el niño-lobo–. ¿Es que preferías quedarte ahí dentro con el fantasma de Caesar Clown?

–¡Pues sería mejor compañía que tú! –contestó Law, haciendo un mohín–. Desde que te he conocido no has hecho otra cosa que molestarme, y ahora no tengo caramelos.

–¡Si tanto te molesto, vete por ahí! –le gritó el pelirrojo visiblemente molesto, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, dolido–. Nadie te obliga a quedarte conmigo.

Y Law comenzó a andar calle abajo, más indignado y orgulloso que otra cosa, porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Pero ese niño le estaba sacando de sus casillas, y no quería verlo más en toda su vida. A pesar de que tuviera unos ojos preciosos y un cabello de lo más gracioso, no quería verlo más.

–Si buscas el parque –escuchó a sus espaldas–, es por el otro lado –Law se paró en seco y se giró para encarar al niño que le hablaba–. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? –y esa pregunta dejó fuera de juego a Law. ¿A qué venía tanta amabilidad de repente? Pero el chico tenía razón, y seguro que su padre estaba preocupado. Todavía con el mohín en la cara, Law asintió de una forma muy orgullosa que hizo reír al pelirrojo–. Soy Eustass Kid, por cierto.

–Trafalgar Law… –y ambos comenzaron a andar extrañamente juntos.

*****

Llevaban media hora buscando a su amigo Shachi, pero no lo encontraban. Al principio, Penguin estaba realmente nervioso, pero poco a poco, el chico rubio le fue calmando. Sin saber muy bien cómo, habían empezado a hablar mientras caminaban por las calles colindantes al parque por si el pequeño había salido de éste, y de forma extraña, ahora el castaño se sentía mucho más relajado.

Sabía que se llamaba Killer porque lo conocía del barrio, de verle jugar en el parque, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que bajo ese aspecto intimidante y desarreglado había un chico muy simpático. Además, se había dado cuenta que le trataba especialmente bien y era “cariñoso”. Y eso le encantaba a la momia, a pesar de haberlo conocido escasamente unos minutos. El rubio se había quitado la máscara, y ahora Penguin podía verle la cara. A veces, cuando su gracioso y largo flequillo se lo permitía, podía ver esos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda brillar cuando chocaban con los suyos oscuros, de un marrón casi negro. Y en ese momento, la pequeña momia sentía cómo su corazón latía con algo más de fuerza.

A cada comentario gracioso que Killer hacía, Penguin se reía inevitablemente, y notaba como el rubio hinchaba su pecho de orgullo por haber conseguido sacarle una carcajada. Era adorable. Además, era más tranquilo de lo que hubiese imaginado. El rubio le contó que su mejor amigo, Kid, era siempre quien se metía en problemas, y por efecto dominó arrastraba a los otros con él. Por consiguiente, cada vez que Penguin le dedicaba una de sus fantásticas sonrisas, esas que había aprendido para conseguir algo de sus padres, veía como el niño se sonrojaba y apartaba su vista con nerviosismo, intentando en vano parecer tranquilo.

Como no encontraban a Shachi, decidieron regresar al parque para ver si Heat había tenido más éxito que ellos. Y en efecto, sentados en un banco a la luz de una farola, los dos niños parecían hablar tranquilamente.

–¡Shachi! –corrió el castaño en busca de su amigo, quien le recibió con una amplia sonrisa–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Ahora estoy bien –rio el niño a modo de disculpa por su torpeza–. Estaba muy asustado, pero Heat me encontró escondido bajo un banco del estanque –lo que explicaba la tierra en su bata blanca–. Decidimos volver a la caseta a por sus caramelos, pero había dos niños mayores jugando. Creo que uno era el hermano de Luffy, no estoy seguro…

–¡La próxima vez, no salgas corriendo tú solo! –le reprendió su amigo–. Seguro que estabas muy asustado…

–La verdad que sí –dijo el otro con una graciosa sonrisa, pues sus ojos rojos reflejaban que había estado llorando–. Pero cuando Heat me encontró, se me pasó el miedo –dijo lanzando una agradecida mirada al niño-zombi, el cual se sonrojó levemente.

–Deberíamos ir a casa, ya se hace tarde y no quiero que mis padres me castiguen –comentó la momia, pues según su reloj de pingüinos, ya marcaban más de las doce.

–¿Y Law? –inquirió Shachi, preocupado–. No podemos volver a casa sin él.

–Vuestro amigo estará bien con Kid –intervino Killer–. Seguramente esté ya en casa, en el fondo Kid es un buen tío.

Los amigos se miraron inquietos, pero al final asintieron y decidieron marchar a sus respectivas casas. Antes de despedirse, Shachi agarró su cesta de caramelos y se la entregó a Heat en señal de agradecimiento.

–Toma, son para ti –dijo con un leve sonrojo de lo más adorable–. G-Gracias por ayudarme…

–D-De nada –contestó Heat con su tranquila voz, y algo sonrojado agarró la bolsa.

–Nos veremos por el parque algún día, ¿sí? –comentó Penguin mirando a Killer, y con una dulce sonrisa se despidió de él y del otro niño.

–¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó curioso Heat cuando los niños se hubieron marchado del parque, pues no quería que se enteraran.

–Creo que… Bastante bien –contestó Killer con un sonrojo más que notable en sus mejillas ahora que no llevaba la máscara.

–Espero que tengas suerte –sonrió el peli-azul–, ese niño te gusta mucho.

–¡C-Calla y vamos de una vez al orfanato! –le espetó el rubio, todavía más rojo.

*****

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos niños se paraban en la puerta de una enorme casa de dos plantas con un bonito jardín decorado para la ocasión, con calabazas, espantapájaros y esqueletos saliendo de la tierra. Vaya, parecía que les encantaba Halloween.

–Ya hemos llegado –comentó Law con algo de desgana, pues había descubierto que eso de separarse del niño pelirrojo no le hacía ninguna gracia.

–Tienes una casa muy bonita –comentó el niño-lobo admirando las enormes columnas del pórtico–. Ojalá yo viviera aquí…

–P-Puedes venir cuando quieras a jugar… –propuso el moreno mientras miraba a otra parte, algo nervioso.

–¿¡E-En serio!? –exclamó Kid sorprendido, y enseguida se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

De repente, la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la enternecedora escena que se había creado, pues parecía que ninguno de los niños quería que ese momento llegara.

–Con que eras tú –apuntó un hombre alto y corpulento, de semblante serio y cabello moreno, aunque lo más característico era su cicatriz en la cara–. Tu padre estaba preocupado.

–L-Lo siento… –se disculpó Trafalgar, agachando la cabeza–. Estaba jugando con Eustass-ya…

Entonces, los negros ojos del adulto se posaron en el niño pelirrojo al lado de Law, quien enseguida se cuadró tensando todos sus músculos. Iba a decir algo, pero un estrafalario rubio apareció por detrás del mayor.

–¡Law-chan! –gritó, y se lanzó hacia el pequeño para abrazarlo–. ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¡Estaba tan preocupado! –Law simplemente suspiró, su padre a veces podía ser muy exagerado.

–Doflamingo –intervino el moreno, descansando una mano sobre el hombro de éste–, vamos dentro y deja que Law se despida de su amigo. Ahora que está aquí ya no puede pasarle nada –el rubio aceptó la sugerencia de su pareja, y el moreno le dedicó una graciosa sonrisa cómplice al vampiro antes de volver la puerta.

–Tus papás son un poco raros –comentó Kid cuando se quedaron solos.

–El hombre rubio que me ha abrazado es mi padre –explicó Trafalgar–, y sí que es un poco raro. Pero Crocodile-ya es más tranquilo y me regala siempre libros muy chulos.

–¿Es que no es tu otro papá? –preguntó Kid perplejo, con inocencia.

–No, es el novio de mi papá desde hace un año o así –el pelirrojo asintió comprendiendo la situación, y se rascó la nuca por tener que despedirse y no querer hacerlo. Law tampoco tenía muchas ganas, extrañamente le había cogido cariño a ese niño, pero fue el primero en hablar–. Bueno, tengo que irme ya –y sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Kid, un beso rápido y tímido que apenas duró unos segundos–. ¡Hasta otro día, Eustass-ya!

Y Law se encerró en casa antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho, no encontraba una razón, pero su corazón le gritaba una y otra vez que lo hiciera. Al principio le parecía un niño engreído y tonto, pero cuando se cayó encima de él y vio sus ojos, algo en él cambió. Se quedó helado viendo esos preciosos orbes dorados, tan brillantes que parecía que se iban a comer el mundo. Y luego fue descubriendo que el niño no era tan engreído, sobre todo cuando agarró su mano para salir de la casa encantada, y también cuando le propuso acompañarle a casa.

Con su corazón latiendo desbocado, el moreno se resbaló por la puerta hasta el suelo, quedando sentado mirando al horizonte intentando analizar la situación, pero por más vueltas que le daba, sólo lograba ponerse más y más rojo. Entonces, sus padres aparecieron por el arco del salón y Crocodile sonrió gracioso.

–Qué tierno –comentó–, su primer amor.

–A mí no me gustaba ese niño –dijo Doflamingo con retintín–. No es digno de mi Law-chan.

–Venga, Doffy, no te pongas así –se rio el moreno, y se colocó tras sus espaldas abrazándole cariñosamente–. Acuesta a Law que ya es tarde… –y cambió el tono de voz a uno mucho más suave y sensual para que el niño no lo escuchara–. Y cuando acabes, ven a la cama, que me he desvelado y no voy a poder dormir… –y mordió insinuadoramente en lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, tirando levemente de sus pendientes de oro.

Doflamingo, al escuchar aquello, se tensó y agarró al pequeño entre los brazos para subir las escaleras más rápido de lo normal. No tenía por qué ponerse nervioso, pero que fuese Crocodile quien le pidiera sexo le ponía a mil.

_Al parecer, a pesar de ser 31 de octubre, la noche no había sido tan terrorífica._


End file.
